1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light assembly, more particularly to a light assembly for an image projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image projector includes a bulb, and a plurality of fans for dissipating heat generated by the bulb.
The aforementioned conventional image projector is disadvantageous in that the fans occupy a relatively large space in the conventional image projector, thereby resulting in a larger size for the conventional image projector.